


Flunitrazepam

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drugged Sex, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake's trust made Dirk feel like a scumbag but he was just so attractive unconscious. (Consensual drugged sex.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flunitrazepam

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: While the sex contained in this story is consensual, it involves the use of roofies and could be disturbing or triggering for the reader.

Dirk had done research. He had done it and redone it a dozen times. This wasn't really something to fuck around with. Jake trusted him and when he gave Dirk that little naive smile Dirk almost felt too scummy to go through with it. Almost being the important word in that statement. 

"Are you sure about this?" Dirk asked yet again as the spiked drink sat on the table between them. 

"I trust you," Jake said, smiling softly. He picked up the cup and took a long sip. 

Dirk's heart pounded in his chest as Jake worked on the drink, taking his time and getting more and more delirious as he neared the bottom of the cup. 

"Maybe we should- the couch," Jake mumbled. 

Dirk had to flashstep over and catch him as he tried to stand up. Jake's smile had faded and Dirk eased him down on the cushions. He watched Jake's eyes flutter slower and slower and eventually shut. Dirk sat on the floor next to him with a hand on his pulse, making sure it was alright. Jake kept breathing, heart slow and steady. His arm slipped slowly off the couch, dangling like a floppy doll. Dirk whimpered involuntarily. 

"Jake," Dirk whispered. He stroked a hand down Jake's cheek, remembering doing the same thing long ago on Prospit. Jake didn't stir as Dirk carded his fingers through his dark, messy hair. He was distantly aware of his harsh breathing and the slight trembling of his extremities. He shifted and wet his lips. Jake was so still. Dirk picked up Jake's arm experimentally and let it drop so as to study the effect of gravity on Jake's limp body. 

Jake stayed pliable as Dirk rubbed his stomach, slowly working up the nerve to push his shirt up and up and up so he could admire that tanned skin, the slight definition to the muscles, the way his chest was moving ever so slightly with each inhale and exhale. He pinched a nipple, just to really see if Jake was out of it completely. He was. 

"God, you're beautiful," Dirk said. It felt good to say it finally, even though he felt his cheeks grow warm at the sentimentality. He wondered what other embarrassing thoughts this was going to force out of him. 

He rested his head on Jake's bare stomach as his hand trailed lower. He felt like it was someone else in his body as he undid Jake's fly and nuzzled his limp cock through his briefs. Most of the internet articles had talked about doing this to girls, they didn't have much info about how to get an unconscious guy hard but Dirk was good at learning as he went. 

Dirk pulled Jake's shorts down, exposing him to the cheap florescent lighting of the apartment. It made everything flat and washed out and Dirk burned the image into his retinas until he couldn't stand it any longer and had to fill his mouth, if only to muffle the pathetic keening noise that was coming out of it. Jake was starting to react, god bless the autonomic nervous system, and the thick weight of him in Dirk's mouth was good. So, so good. His eyes were watering a bit as he forced his mouth down over and over again, choking himself and staying that way until he struggled for breath.

His jaw was quickly aching and he switched to using his hand to jerk Jake's shaft while he licked the head. When Jake's cock jerked in his hand he flicked his eyes over but Jake's face was still passive. It was simply an autonomous reaction as he neared climax. He redoubled his efforts, ignoring his body's protests until he felt the hot splash of cum in the back of his throat and he pulled back so he could get a taste of it in his mouth. 

Dirk sat back on his heels, licking the last salty traces off his lips. Jake looked a bit ridiculous there was his cock hanging out so Dirk went about the necessary task of straightening up his clothes until he looked somewhat dignified again.

After some consideration, Dirk decided to rearrange Jake. He was just dead weight in Dirk's arms, letting Dirk arrange him in a sitting position on the couch, his head lulling to the side and his arms like noodles. Dirk brushed his hair back. He tilted his head back and forth to find the right position, frustrated as he always was when he just couldn't get an arrangement to fit his mental image. He was a perfectionist, it was his downfall. Well, that and his sick desire to use his boyfriend as a stand in for his long lost puppet. 

And that was the thought that finally broke the dam. He couldn't ignore the throbbing in his pants any longer and he bit his tongue as he straddled Jake on the couch. He had pretended that things weren't going to end up this way, that he was going to maintain a level of detachment, but it didn't even take the strokes he could count on one hand before he was coming. 

"Ca- Jake," he whimpered, correcting himself. Jake didn't respond. Dirk slid to the floor, his head in Jake's cum splattered lap. He briefly considered staying there curled up like trash until Jake woke up, but he couldn't monitor Jake's vitals from that position. 

Gently, Dirk lifted Jake from the couch, cradling him as he made his way to the bedroom. Jake's shorts were a mess so those had to go. And he might as well finish the job while he was at it. Jake's skin was slightly sweaty so Dirk fetched a cloth and cleaned him up before wriggling some sweatpants on him and tucking him under the covers. 

He rolled Jake to his side. It was the recommended position to keep the unconscious subject from choking. Dirk slid into bed behind him, placing a hand on his pulse once again. Jake was still breathing steadily and Dirk watched him sleep. He stroked Jake's face, rubbing circles where there should have been red paint, feeling his jaw move as he manipulated it. He sighed against the back of Jake's neck and observed the progression of numbers on the digital clock. 

It was four hours and twenty three minutes from the time Jake had stumbled out of the chair to the time he began to stir. Dirk started breathing easily again. 

"Oh," Jake mumbled. "Okay?"

"Yeah, you're okay," Dirk told him. 

Jake shook his head weakly and tried to gesture. It took several times before he managed to point at Dirk. 

"Yeah, I'm okay too," Dirk said. It seemed to satisfy Jake because he lapsed back into silence. Dirk mulled over the statement he had just made, trying to determine the truth of it, as he waited for Jake to come back to complete coherence.


End file.
